The Sweetest One
by Yolandari Putri Edogawa
Summary: Usui belakangan terlihat agak aneh. Ia sudah lama tidak mengunjungi Maid Latte. Wajahnya juga semakin pucat. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? cekidot :)
1. Chapter 1

Kaichou wa Maid-sama! © Hiro Fujiwara

**The Sweetest One** © Yolandari Putri Edogawa

"Yukimura. Bawa kemari file dari klub basket!"

"N-Ne, Kaichou," Yukimura melangkah menuju Misaki. Keringat tampak bercucuran di keningnya, takut akan dimarahi Iblis Seika itu. Misaki tentu tak akan memakannya, tapi hawa menyeramkan yang keluar dari gadis itu membuat Yukimura tak bisa berdiri tegap.

Misaki mengambil map tersebut dan membacanya. "Apaa?!" ucapnya cukup keras, membuat Yukimura tambah ketakutan. "Bisa-bisanya mereka membuat anggaran latihan sebanyak ini! Memangnya mereka mau berpesta, eh? Yukimura, suruh ketua Klubnya kemari!"

"H-hai."

"Satu lagi. Beritahu Klub sepakbola untuk membersihkan ruangan mereka, atau mereka harus membersihkan seluruh sekolah." Senyuman khas iblis kini melekat di bibirnya.

Yukimura langsung berlari keluar rungan sesuai perintah Kaichounya. Beberapa anggota OSIS lain tampak takut melihat aura gelap di sekitar Misaki. Ruangan berubah senyap seketika. Yang terdengar hanya bunyi ketikan pada keyboard di komputer ruangan itu.

"Hei," seorang anggota yang berkacamata memberanikan diri berbisik pada anggota lainnya. "Kaichou akhir-akhir ini tampak lebih menyeramkan, ya?"

"Benar," balasnya berbisik. "Kurasa ini karena Usui sudah lama tidak main ke sini. Biasanya kan hanya dia yang bisa mengatasi Kaichou."

"iya. Kenapa Usui tidak datang lagi ya? Kuharap dia " Cowok berkacamata itu berhenti melanjutkan ucapannya saat merasa tatapan sang iblis terarah padanya. Bulu kuduknya berdiri seketika.

"Kalian, jangan berbicara saat bekerja!"

"Baik..."

"Aku mau ke ruang guru dulu. Jangan lupa selesaikan tugas kalian!"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Misaki segera keluar dan menutup pintu ruangan itu dengan keras. Kakinya melangkah menuju ruang guru yang terletak di lantai satu gedung sebelah. Ia menyusuri koridor yang cukup ramai itu.

Ia teringat ucapan anggota OSIS yang sempat di dengarnya tadi. _Usui_, batinnya. _Benar. Sudah lama dia tak datang ke ruang OSIS. Dia juga sudah jarang mengunjungi Maid Latte. Ada apa ya? Apa aku membuatnya marah? Eh, tunggu. Kenapa aku memikirkannya? Untuk apa aku memikirkan alien sakit jiwa itu?_ Misaki menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. _Fokus. Aku harus tetap fo-_

"Aduh..."

**Misaki POV**

Tanpa sadar, tubuhku tiba-tiba menabrak seorang cowok berbadan besar, dan menghantam papan mading sebelum akhirnya terjatuh ke lantai yang agak kotor. Bunyi 'Brak' menggema di sepanjang koridor. Semua mata kini tertuju padaku.

"Hei, kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong!"

Bukannya membantuku berdiri, cowok itu malah berkacak pinggang. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Tapi aku segera bangkit dari posisiku sembari membersihkan rokku. "Maaf, saya yang salah."

"Eh, _k-kaichou, ka_?" Aku bisa melihat ekspresi cowok itu berubah. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar dan keringat dingin sudah muncul di pelipisnya. "Maaf, aku tidak sengaja. Maafkan aku!" Ia berujar sambil membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat. "Maafkan aku."

Tanpa menunggu jawabanku, dia langsung berlari secepat kilat. _Aku kan tidak seseram itu_, batinku. Kualihkan pandanganku pada para siswa yang dari tadi menonton. Saat tatapanku dan mereka bertemu, mereka semua langsung terlihat ketakutan dan memalingkan jawah. _Oke, kuralat. Mungkin aku memang terlihat sangat menyeramkan_.

Tatapanku beralih pada tangan kananku. Sakit. Terdapat sebuah luka goresan yang cukup dalam di pangkal ibu jariku, membentuk luka vertikal sepanjang kurang lebih 2 cm.

"Kuso," ucapku.

Aku harus segera mengobatinya sebelum darahku menetes cukup banyak. Aku kembali berjalan, kali ini menuju Klinik sekolah yang berada di dekat tangga lantai satu.

Ruangan itu tampak sepi. Penjaga klinik yang biasa berjaga sepertinya sedang ada urusan. Kali ini terpaksa aku melakukannya sendiri. Aku segera mengambil beberapa perlengkapan untuk membalut lukaku.

"Perlu bantuan, Kaichou?"

Aku hampir saja menjatuhkan perban di tanganku ketika mendengar suara itu. Suara yang sangat familiar. Suara yang sudah lama tak kudengar. Aku menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati Usui sedang berdiri di belakangku. Sebuah smirk terpampang di wajah tampannya.

Wajahnya masih sama santainya seperti terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Kedua lengan kemeja putihnya ia lipat hingga mencapai siku. Keren dan simple seperti biasa.

"Usui. Dimana Kamia- sensei?"

"Kamia-sensei?" jawabnya dengan wajah bingung.

"iya. Dia kan dokter yang mengurus klinik sekolah kita."

"oh. Dia dipanggil kepala sekolah."

"Begitu," jawabku. Hening sesaat. "eh? Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Ia bersandar pada meja dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke kantong celananya. "Hanya numpang tidur. Tanganmu kenapa?" ia beralih menatap tangan kananku.

"Tergores sedikit," jawabku. "Hei. Kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat sekali."

Usui hanya diam dan berjalan mendekatiku. Ia mengangkat tanganku hingga sejajar dengan dada bidangnya. _Aneh. Tangan Usui dingin sekali. Ada apa dengan nya hari ini?_

"Apa kau sakit?" ujarku lagi.

Masih tak ada respon. Usui masih memandangi lukaku lekat, seolah itu merupakan hal yang sangat menarik. memangnya apa yang menarik dari sebuah luka? Ini bukan sebuah maha karya. "Ini harus segera diobati, Ayuzawa," ucapnya.

"Aku memang ingin mengoba "

Ucapanku terhenti saat Usui tiba-tiba mendekatkan tanganku ke mulutnya. Bisa kurasakan lidahnya menjilati darah yang keluar dari luka itu. Aku berusaha menarik tanganku tapi gagal karena tenaganya jauh lebih kuat.

"Usui," ujarku kaget. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan!"

Seperti tak mendengarkan ucapanku, Usui masih tak mau melepaskan cengkramannya. Ia menjilati darah yang mengalir ke jempol tanganku. _Blush._ Pipiku tiba-tiba terasa panas dan jantungku berdetak kencang. _Oh iya. Aku pernah dengar bahwa saliva bisa mengobati luka. Pasti dia hanya ingin mengobati lukaku. Ya, pasti begitu, _batinku sambil berusaha menghilangkan pikiran aneh yang muncul.

Kuperhatikan wajah Usui lekat. Matanya tampak terpejam seolah saat menikmati darahku. Hal ini mengingatkanku pada sebuah cerita yang pernah dibacakan oleh ayahku, tentang seorang vampir. Mereka adalah makhluk perfect yang sangat menyukai darah manusia. Kulit mereka selalu terlihat pucat. Mereka akan menggigit mangsanya dengan dua buah tering yang tajam.

Aku tertawa dalam hati. Sempat terlintas di benakku bahwa Usui mirip dengan vampir. Sunggu lucu. Dia memang terlihat perfect dan kulitnya terlihat pucat. Tapi ia tak mempunyai taring. Tidak mungkin ia seorang vampir. Dan lagi mana mungkin makhluk sejenis vampir itu benar-benar ada. Itu hanya dongeng untuk menakuti anak-anak nakal yang berkeliaran di malam hari. Tak lebih dari sekedar fiksi.

Aku selalu berfikir seperti itu hingga akhirnya kenyataan muncul di depan mataku. Makluk yang menakutkan itu muncul dalam sosok pemuda tampan yang kini tengah menancapkan taring tajamnya ke telapak tanganku. Rasa nyeri langsung menjalar di sekujur tubuhku, membuatku nyaris meloloskan sebuah teriakan yang pastinya akan memancing perhatian banyak orang.

"Usui... kau..."

Hallo, Minna-san!

Terima kasih sudah mau baca FF saya yang ketiga ini. Fic ini khusus saya buat untuk yang sudah mendukung saya! Saya sangat menghargai apresiasimu, Anggun-san. Maaf kalau hasilnya nggak bagus. ^^, hehe.

Mungkin ide tentang Usui jadi vampire ini udah familiar banget. Tapi saya tetap pengen buat cerita sesuai dengan apa yang saya mau. Hehe. Maaf juga kalau alur ceritanya terasa ngebosenin. Semoga saya bisa tetap melanjutkan fic ini, soalnya akhir-akhir ini kegiatan makin banyak, padahal banyak hari libur ._.

Sekali lagi, Hontou ni Arigato, ne, minna!


	2. Chapter 2

**Usui POV**

Huh. Lagi-lagi hari ini aku merasa lapar luar biasa. Semua hal yang terlintas di pikiranku adalah hal yang menjijikan, darah. Agak sulit bagiku untuk mendapatkan stok akhir-akhir ini. mereka koneksiku bilang ada masalah dalam pengiriman kantung darah. Hal ini memang pernah terjaddi sebelumnya, tapi tak pernah sampai selama ini.

Langkahku terhenti ketika melihat sebuah plang di depan sebuah ruangan. Klinik. Sepertinya aku bisa beristirahat di sini. Berhubung atap sekolah sedang basah oleh hujan yang turun tadi pagi, aku jadi tak bisa duduk di sana.

"Usui," suara dokter klinik langsung terdengar begitu aku membuka pintu. _Kenapa dia tau namaku?_ Aku masuk lalu menutup kembali pintu ruangan berbau obat itu. "Ada apa? Apa kau sakit? Biar ku obati."

"aku hanya sedikit pusing," jawabku sekenanya.

Aku hanya bisa sweatdrop saat dokter wanita itu memasang ekspresi khawatir yang terlihat sangat genit. Tanpa minta izin ia langsung meletakan telapak tangannya di keningku, memeriksa apakah aku demam atau tidak.

"suhumu normal. Sepertinya sakit kepalamu akan hilang setelah minum obat dan beristirahat."

Dengan senyum merekah, wanita itu memberiku sebuah pil dan segelas air putih. "setelah minum obat, kau boleh tidur di sana", ia menunjuk salah satu ranjang, "sayang sekali aku harus segera ke ruang kepsek. Padahal aku ingin ngobrol lebih banyak denganmu," lanjutnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. _Haha. Lucu sekali dokter ini_, batinku.

"Arigato..."

Seolah mengerti apa yang kupikirkan, dokter itu segera menyebutkan namanya. "Kamia-sensei. Tapi kau boleh memanggilku Kamia. Hihi. Douita. Jaa ne, Usui-kun."

Sepeninggalnya aku segera mengambil obat itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantong celanaku. Percuma saja aku memakannya. Obat seperti ini tak akan mempan untuk vampir sepertiku. Untuk membuat seolah aku sudah memakan obat tersebut, aku menghabiskan setengah gelas air putih dan berbaring di salah satu ranjang. kutarik tirai pembatas agar tak ada yang melihatku. Rasa sakit kembali menyerang kepalaku.

Samar-samar hidungku mencium bau darah yang semakin lama terasa semakin mendekat. Bau ini berbeda dari biasanya. Begitu harum, begitu manis, dan begitu menggoda. Sakit di kepalaku terasa semakin kuat.

Brak.

Suara pintu itu terdengar cukup kuat. Tak lama setelah itu terdengar langkah yang sepertinya menuju ke kotak P3K. Aku mengintip dari celah tirai dan menemukan sosok yang sangat amat familiar. Ayuzawa Misaki.

Senyum muncul begitu saja di bibirku begitu melihat gadis satu ini. Entah kenapa kehadirannya membuatku merasa lebih tenang.

"Perlu bantuan, Kaichou?" tanyaku saat berdiri di belakangnya. Tampaknya ia tak menyadari keberadaanku, terlihat jelas dari ekspresi kagetnya. Mungkin ini efek dari naluri vampirku yang membuat keberadaanku kadang tak terasa.

"Usui. Dimana Kamia- sensei?"

"Kamia-sensei?"

"iya. Dia kan dokter yang mengurus klinik sekolah kita," ucapnya dengan muka datar.

"Oh. Dia dipanggil kepala sekolah" Ujarku.

Bau darah semakin menyengat di udara. Aku mencari sumbernya dan menemukan sebuah luka yang cukup dalam di pangkal ibu jarinya. Jantungku kini berdetak kencang.

"Begitu," jawabnya. "eh? Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Hanya numpang tidur. Tanganmu kenapa?"

"Tergores sedikit," jawabnya. "Hei. Kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat sekali."

Perhatianku seolah tersedot. Aku tak bisa memalingkan pandanganku dari tangannya. _Aku ingin darahnya. Aku ingin- tunggu. Aku tidak boleh melakukannya. Lagipula ini di sekolah. Tapi-_

"Apa kau sakit?" ujarnya lagi.

Jantungku berdetak makin cepat. Sakit di kepalaku mendadak hilang dan tergantikan oleh hasrat yang begitu besar. Darah. Aku benar-benar ingin merasakannya. Liurku sudah hampir menetes membayangkan cairan kental itu melewati tenggorokanku. "Ini harus segera diobati, Ayuzawa."

"Aku memang ingin mengoba-"

Bisa kudengar teriakan tertahan yang keluar dari mulutnya, yang tak begitu aku pikirkan. Pikiranku saat ini tersedot oleh darah segar yang keluar dari nadinya. Merah dan kental. Dari sensasi yang ada, aku yakin gadis ini memiliki golongan darah AB. Sensasi yang begitu memabukkan. Darah ini begitu lezat. Meski aku sudah pernah meminum darah berbagai jenis manusia mulai dari darah para Biarawati, kaum bangsawan, artis-artis terknal, dan para wanita cantik, tak prnah aku merasakan yang seperti ini. Aneh. Siapa sebenarnya gadis ini? Bukankah ia adalah Ayuzawa Misaki, kaichou di SMA Seika?

"Usui... lepaskan!"

Bukannya mendengarkan permintaannya, aku malah melakukan hal yang sebaliknya. Kutarik pergelangan tangannya dan kudekap kuat tubuh mungilnya. Seperti binatang buas, dengan cepat taringku sudah mnancap menuju leher jenjang yang putih bersih itu. Kali ini darah keluar cukup banyak keluar dari bekas taringku. Kuhisap darah itu seperti menghisap minuman dari sedotannya. Ia mengerang pelan. Tubuhnya mengeras karena kaget dengan aksiku yang tentunya diluar dari perkiraannya. Tentu saja ia tak akan menyangka akan digigit olh seorang vampire. Itu hal yang krusial.

"Usui... kau..."

Kunikmati setiap tetes darah yang masuk menuju mulutku. Rasanya ingin kuhabiskan semua tanpa sisa. Tapi tiba-tiba tubuh itu trasa berat. Kuhentikan kegiatanku untuk melihat wajah Kaichou ini. Pucat. Keringat bercucuran dari keningnya dan matanya terpejam menahan sakit.

_Tunggu, apa yang kulakukan?_ Aku terdiam sejenak. _Sudah berapa banyak darah yang kuminum darinya? _

**Misaki POV**

Matahari telah muncul dari ufuk timur, memancarkan cahaya yang menyilaukan itu ke segala penjuru. Suara nyanyian burung terdengar seperti alunan musik klasik di telingaku. _Pagi yang cerah,_ pikirku. _Lho, dimana aku? Sejak kapan aku tertidur?_

Aku segera duduk dan mendapati diriku berada di atas sebuah kasur di ruangan yang hampir terlihat kosong. Hanya ada sebuah tempat tidur, lemari pakaian dan meja belajar dengan beberapa buku yang tersusun rapi di atasnya. Ruangan ini terlihat besar dengan warna dinding putih dan sebuah jendela kaca yang hampir memenuhi setengah bagian dinding.

"Dimana ini...?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

"kau sudah bangun?"

Suara ini, Usui kah?

Ternyata benar. Lelaki itu kini tengah bersandar pada bingkai pintu dengan tangan yang bersilang di depan dadanya. Ingatanku kembali ke kejadian ketika aku berada di sekolah. Samar-samar terlintas di benakku dua buah taring yang muncul di deretan gigi Usui. _Tunggu. Apakah Usui adalah..._

"Vampir...?"

Lelaki itu terdiam sebelum menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya.

"Ya," ucapnya akhirnya.

**TBC**

Maaf, baru bisa update sekarang! tugas saya bener2 numpuk minna. Belum lagi masalah laptop saya yang kemarin dibawa ke luar kota. Hmm.

Oh, ya. Maaf kalau hasilnya tidak memuaskan dan ini pendek banget. Saya akan usahain buat update secepatnya.

Gomenasai minna. Arigatou gozaimasu!


End file.
